1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fence structure and, more particularly, to a nail-less fence structure of substantially identical appearance on both sides thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood or board fences are in widespread use today, and these usually comprise a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally extending boards or cross-rails secured to one face or side of the fence for securing the usual upright fence slats or pickets together. As a result, one side of the fence is substantially unencumbered, and of a relatively attractive appearance, whereas the other face or side is unsightly. The upright fence elements or slats are usually secured to the horizontally extending boards by nails or the like; normal wheather conditions generally cause the nails to rust, and the rust or corrosion of the nails frequently stains or otherwise mars the appearance of the attractive side. In addition, the horizontally extending boards or cross-rails provide a "ladder" type structure on one side of the fence which small children may climb, which not only enables them to scale the fence, but also frequently results in mishaps which cause personal injury to the child.